The Croke Crisis: A Scrivinir's Plea
by bg52577
Summary: The Centrality is under attack by a dangerous, unknown species! Scrivinir Shenyu, coronated as ruler of his people at only fourteen, begs the Chancellor of the Republic for aide in the worsening conflict with the dreaded Croke.


The Croke Crisis

A Scrivinir's Plea

**Senate Building, Coruscant (22 B.B.Y.)**

Shenyu took the hot tea from the small caf table, sipped it, and placed it gingerly back onto its saucer. He smiled at Palpatine politely, "Sapir tea is one of my favorites, thank you very much Chancellor."

"Such manners from one so young," Palpatine remarked as he finished pouring his own cup of tea. He sat down in the chair opposite Shenyu and straightened his dark burgundy robes before sampling his tea. The pair lounged in the receiving area of Chancellor Palpatine's large office. The morning sun of Coruscant reflected on the great city outside of the office window and the sky gleamed a light and cheery blue.

"Well, when one is raised to be the Scrivinir of the Centrality one is raised with a certain degree of fine etiquette."

"Of course," Palpatine replied with a nod and a sip of his tea, "Congratulations on your coronation, by the way, and my deepest condolences for your loss."

"Thank you," Shenyu replied sadly, dipping his bald head.

"The loss of one's father is a terrible thing to bear, especially at such a young age. And then to turn around and be placed as the succeeding Scrivinir, a position of the greatest responsibly . . . . I can only imagine the burden."

"Yes, being Scrivinir at only fourteen can be a challenge a times, but it is never a burden. The security and contentedness of my people will always be of the upmost importance in my heart."

Palpatine smiled, "You will make a superb Scrivinir, Shenyu. Your father would be proud."

"Thank you, Chancellor," Shenyu replied with a slight bow. He sat his tea back on the table and then suddenly became very serious, "but unfortunately I did not request an audience with you to sip tea and talk about my coronation."

"No, of course not," Palpatine replied sitting his cup of tea on the table as well. He picked up his datapad, "You had mentioned something about a territory violation with a species you called . . . ," Palpatine glanced down at his pad.

"The Croke," Shenyu finished.

"Yes, 'The Croke.'"

"And it is not merely a territory violation Chancellor, it is a full out invasion. The Centrality is under attack from a dangerous and unknown race. They have already established military bases on Falko and Trammis III and sightings have been reported as far as the Cadma system."

The Chancellor paused to think, "I'm sure these military bases are just settlements, Shenyu, and the ships in the Cadma system are most likely colony ships. Often times civilizations of the Unknown Regions don't understand the colonizing procedures of a more _evolved_ galaxy. They are just trying to make friends in a foreign lands," Palpatine offered a unreassuringly fake smile.

Shenyu's brow furrowed with frustration, "Chancellor Palpatine, I may be young, but I am not stupid. Do not insult my intelligence with these excuses! You do not make 'friends' by storming cities with armies of violent monsters and murdering the inhabitants. My people are under attack and I am coming to you with a desperate plea for military aid."

"Now Shenyu, there is no need for dramatics," Palpatine replied sternly, "Even if I did feel that military involvement in this matter was warranted the Republic is fighting its own war right now. The Separatists have the Grand Army scattered across the galaxy. You should count yourself lucky that they have not chosen to target the Centrans."

Shenyu quickly stood, "Count myself lucky that my people are under attack from a foreign race twice as vicious as the Separatists?"

Palpatine stood to meet Shenyu's harsh gaze. He placed his hand on the boy's shoulder, "Shenyu please, the Centrality and the Republic have always shared good relations in the past. Do not upset that relationship now, in this delicate time."

Shenyu sighed and sat back down. The Chancellor slowly sat as well. Shenyu took another sip of his tea and calmed himself, "I'm sorry Chancellor—"

"It's quite alright, you're upset for your people. You're brashness is to be expected," Palpatine took a sip of his tea.

Shenyu sighed again, struggling to hold back his irritation, "—But with all do respect, these bases are not settlements and these ships are not filled with colonists. They are staging grounds and warships, and if their warriors are as avaricious as the reports claim . . . . the Centrality could be taken over in a matter of months." Shenyu hung his head.

Palpatine sighed, "Shenyu, it is obvious that you are legitimately worried about this situation. Tell you what, I will send representatives to Falko and Trammis III and if they determine that these settlements are in fact military oriented I will put the issue before the Senate."

Shenyu's frustration grew again, "No! The Senate takes months to come to decisions! The Centrality needs help now!" Shenyu stood, "It is plain to see that the Republic has no intention of coming to our aid," Shenyu grabbed his robe from the silver protocol droid behind him and slung it over his shoulders. He buttoned it as he walked towards the door.

Palpatine tried to follow him, "Shenyu wait."

Shenyu raised a hand, blocking the Chancellor, "No," and he continued on his way, "The Centrans will just have to fend for themselves as they always have, and we _will_ put an end to this conflict, but when your war with the Separatists goes sour . . . ," Shenyu turned in the doorway to face the Chancellor, "Don't come to us begging for help, because you won't get it."

And with that Shenyu left, closing the door behind him.


End file.
